1. Field of the Invention
Implementations described herein relate generally to devices and, more particularly, to displays for devices based on location information.
2. Description of Related Art
Small displays on mobile communication devices present problems when they attempt to convey large amounts of information within their confines. For example, a map showing the location of a user of a mobile communication device may be displayed to aid the user with navigation (e.g., when walking or driving around an unknown location). A user may wish to zoom out from his/her location on the map in order to obtain some context as to where the user is located in a larger area. However, when a user zooms out from his/her location on the map, the map on the mobile communication device does not provide enough detail (due to the size of the display) to aid a user with navigation. Likewise, when a user zooms in on his/her location on the map, the map may fail to provide enough context as to where the user is located in a larger area, further hindering navigation.